Because of You
by april upside down
Summary: You read about their parents, now read into the lives of Jayden, Shaylee, Parker, Amy and May Drilovsky! Rating may change later!
1. You Fell So Hard For Them

**Okay, I was hit by sudden inspiration while working on the Drilovsky family with shuthesmurfup! So yeah, I just wanted to write this really bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because Of You<strong>

**Chapter 1: You Fell So Hard for Them**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

><p><em>Virginia Beach<em>

_May 22nd, 2019_

"He's beautiful honey," Fernando stroked his tire wife's head soothingly.

April only nodded before shutting her eyes and laying her head against the pillows.

When the doctor brought their son back, Fernando took him in their arms, holding him close to his heart before handing him off to April.

April opened her blue eyes and leaned forward to kiss their son's forehead.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked, adjusting the blankets over April.

"Jayden," Fernando said proudly, making both April and the nurse laugh quietly.

"Jayden Chandler Drilovsky," April whispered, looking into the baby's blue eyes. They eyes that matched her own perfectly.

"He looks just look you, you know," The nurse told Fernando, "Same hair, some nose, same ears. But her eyes."

Fernando and April looked at each other and smiled.

"I know, I was hoping he would get her eyes. They're beautiful eyes," Fernando beamed.

"Would you like to go get he family?" The nurse asked.

Fernando nodded and squeezed April's hand before going into the hallway to get the men, women and children waiting to see little Jayden.

* * *

><p><em>Virginia Beach<em>

_June 5th, 2020_

11 month old Jayden crawled over to his mom's hospital bed, reaching a hand up and said some excited baby talk.

"What's her name?" Vada asked as their 3 year old daughter made her way over to the newborn baby.

Jake scooped his daughter up in his arms and lifted her up to see the baby's face. The little girl reached a pudgy hand out and lightly patted the baby's face.

"Her name is Shaylee Ana Drilovsky," April smiled.

Vada and Jake's daughter looked at her dad and giggled, "She's cute and Shaylee is a cute name!"

"Thank you Samantha!" April smiled and Isis reached down to rub Shaylee's blonde hair.

"She's kinda bald," Samantha looked at her mom seriously.

"Her hair is just light and think right now, soon she'll hair lots of hair like Auntie April," Vada explained and Samantha nodded.

Fernando reached down and picked up Jayden who started gabbing in a language only he could understand. But soon after Jayden finished, Shaylee looked up at her brother and giggled.

"Did she just giggle?" Chad and Ana asked together.

Kami nodded and broke out in laughter. Soon, the whole room was laughing except for little Shaylee, who was looking around curiously.

* * *

><p><em>Virginia Beach<em>

_October 14th, 2022_

"Parker Roger Drilovsky," Vada mused, letting Isis walk over to 2-year-old Shaylee and 3-year-old Jayden, "I'm disapointed."

"Why?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Because it wasn't a girl, therefore, no daughter named after me yet," Vada smiled and both women turned around as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" April called and Ana came in, with her two sets of twins, Chris and Nathan and Cameron and Zoey.

"Hey Parker!" Ana cooed, making her way over to the bed.

April, Vada and Ana turned their attention then to the 7 little children.

Shaylee was trying to open up a locked cabinent. "It won't open!" She cried frustratedly to everyone else.

Zoey was working her way over to Ana and hugged around her mom's legs.

Nathan went over to Shaylee and smiled at her and she pulled a disgusted face. Then Chris tried and she pushed him away. "Boys are stupid," Shaylee stuck out her tounge.

Then something Nathan mumbled made Chris push him and then they were fighting.

Cameron and Jayden, who were talking about someting, hurried over and broke the two boys apart.

"They're going to be just like all of us," Vada laughed and Ana and April nodded.

"I'm glad you're moving back to Virginia Beach to raise the kids like Vada and I," Ana smiled at her sister in law.

"And don't forget Cori and Adrian are moving next month!" Vada added, looking happy.

April laid back against the bed, snugging her baby close to her, "I'm happy too."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! Don't worry, the next chapter will be a milestone for little Parker, causing April and Fernando to explain the same milestone for Shaylee and Jayden, so you won't miss the first years of their lives.<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**AND REALLY BIG HAT! You and I best be figuring out Jake and Vada's kids so you don't have a daughter named Isis. Unless you like that name :)**

**~April!**


	2. A Laugh Everyday

**Okay, I was hit by sudden inspiration while working on the Drilovsky family with shuthesmurfup! So yeah, I just wanted to write this really bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because Of You<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Laugh Everyday**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday dear Parker! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Parker (being the intelligent baby he is) blew out his first birthday candle.<p>

"So, who's ready to start the Dickson family tradition?" April asked, referring to the one where on the baby's first birthday, they would remember all the important milestones in the baby's life so far.

"Parker's first word was Da-da!" Fernando offered, smiling, "He was the first one that did!"

"Mommy, what was MY first word?" 2 year old Shaylee asked, climbing up into her mom's lap.

"Uh-oh," She replied making everyone crack up, "You broke a plate and then from the room next door I heard you scream UH-OH!"

"And Jayden, your first word was Mama," Fernando told the 3-year-old as he climbed up into his dad's lap.

Vada picked up her own son, Mitchell, who had turned one earlier this year, "Parker's first steps were outside in the garden! He wanted a green tomato, took a bit of it, spit it out and threw the tomato."

"What about me?" Shaylee bounced up and down.

"At the party store, we were getting the decorations and you walked over to the balloons and picked which one you wanted," Fernando recalled.

"And Jayden, you walked to me!" April informed their son.

"He crawled for the first time at 8 months!" Jake recalled.

Shaylee started to open her mouth but April shushed her, "Shaylee, you crawled extraordinarily early, at 6 and a half months and Jayden you were at 7 and a half."

"He could sit up at six months," Ana volunteered.

"And Shaylee was at six and a half, Jayden was at 7," Fernando said.

"He got his first tooth at eight months," Chad remembered, "And Shaylee's was at 7 and a half, Jayden's was at nine."

"He could shake his head no at 9 months," April said, "Same as both of you!"

At the sound of the word no, Parker began shaking his head vigorously.

"Happy birthday!" Shaylee cheered at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe! The next chapter is where things get really interesting!<strong>

**VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!**


	3. Not Too Long Until You Point Out

**Okay, I was hit by sudden inspiration while working on the Drilovsky family with shuthesmurfup! So yeah, I just wanted to write this really bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because Of You<strong>

**Chapter 1: Not Too Long Before You Point Out**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

><p><em>The Drilovsky Family Home<em>

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Shaylee whined softly, coming into her parents room close to midnight.

April and Fernando were both reading in bed when she came in and April turned to their daughter, "What's wrong baby?"

"My elbow and my knees are sore, I'm all sweaty, my back is hurting really bad and I have the rooster pox all over me," Shaylee pouted.

"Let me see honey," April held out her hands and helped Shaylee up into bed. There were tiny red spots in her skin, her joints were swollen and she had a bad fever, "Fernando, can you go get the thermometer, she's burning up!"

Fernando nodded and left the room.

"Mommy, will you look at my back? It really hurts," Shaylee whimpered, flipping onto her stomach.

April raised the back of her daughter's shirt and nearly gasped at the huge bruise near the small of Shaylee's back just as Fernando came back in with the thermometer. April put the thermometer in her daughters ear and waited for the beep. It read 103.3.

"Babe, I think I'm going to take Shaylee to the hospital... Stay here with the boys, okay?" April picked up her daughter who went limp in her arms. She shot Fernando a look of urgency before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><em>The Children's Hospital of the King's Daughters Emergency Room.<em>

"So, Mrs. Drilovsky, tell me what's wrong with Shaylee," The doctor prompted.

April nodded, "She came into my room around midnight saying that she didn't feel good. Aching joints, she was sweaty and she has little spots all over her skin and a big bruise on her back. She's feeling really weak and has a bad fever."

"I see... Has there been anything wierd about Shaylee lately? Any symptoms?" She asked.

April thought for a moment, "She hasn't been eating and she's been losing weight. We can't get her to eat anything! She's been out of breath a lot lately and has been looking pretty pale."

The doctor looked grim for a moment but blinked and turned to Shaylee, "I'm going to look at your back, okay honey? I'll be very gentle."

Shaylee nodded and the doctor pulled up the back of her shirt, observing the bruise, gently finering around it. "Shaylee, have you been having tummy ache's lately?"

Shaylee shook her head and the doctor nodded and turned to April, "To be safe, we're going to do a blood test on Shaylee. We'll have the results back fairly quickly and we'll see where it goes from there. I'll have my nurse in here momentarily."

* * *

><p><em>The Children's Hospital of the King's Daughters Emergency Room.<em>

"My name is Rosie, and I'll be doing Shaylee's blood test," The nurse greeted as she came into the hospital room. She went and sat down beside Shaylee, "Okay sweetie, now this is what we're going to do. I'm going to wipe off your wrist, right there-" She pointed to Shaylee's wrist, "And then I'm going to poke it with this little needle and take a teeny bit of blood out. It'll be over very quickly and I promise to put a sparkly band-aid on after. You can hold mommy's hand if you want."

Shaylee reached her arm out towards her mother who came over quickly and clutched her daughter's small hand.

"On three you'll feel a little prick, okay? I want you and mommy to count to 10 and then it will be all over," Rosie told her and Shaylee nodded.

"One... two... three," Rosie counted and swiftly put the needle into Shaylee's vein.

April helped her daughter count to ten and when they were done, there was a band-aid on her wrist and Rosie was packing up.

"The results will be back soon, but Shaylee might want to rest her eyes," Rosie suggested, exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em>The Children's Hospital of the King's Daughters Emergency Room.<em>

Shaylee was asleep and April was waiting nervously for the results of the blood test. When it seemed like it she had been waiting forever, Dr. Rossi finally knocked on the door once and let herself in, looking very upset.

"Mrs. Drilovsky, I'm so sorry. By the results of her blood test, we believe Shaylee has leukemia. But, we can't be entirely sure what type of cancer it is without a bone marrown test. We aren't sure how serious her cancer is, but the procedure can wait until morning if that's what you're most comfortable with," Dr. Rossi said.

"How does the procedure go?" April asked, trembling.

Dr. Rossi reached out and placed a hand on April's shoulder comfortingly, "First, we will wake Shaylee up and put her a few tests to make sure she's physically capable of going through a bone marrow surgery. We'll use heart, lungs, kidney and other vital organ functions to develop her baseline. We'll also do a urinalysis, a chest x-ray and we may have to do more blood tests. Once we know she's okay for surgery, we'll anesthetize Shaylee so she won't feel anything, though the harvest involves little risk and minimal discomfort for her. While Shaylee is under anesthesia, a needle is inserted into the cavity of the rear hip bone where a large quantity of bone marrow is located. There are no surgical incisions or stitches involved - only skin punctures where the needle was inserted. The amount of bone marrow harvested depends on the size of the patient and the concentration of bone marrow cells in the donor's blood. Usually one to two quarts of marrow and blood are harvested. While this may sound like a lot, it really only represents about 2% of a person's bone marrow, which the body replaces in four weeks."

April bit her lip, "Will it hurt her?"

Dr. Rossi thought for a moment, "During the surgery, no. After the anesthesia starts to wear off, Shaylee will feel some discomfort in the area of the punctures wounds. Her pain will be similar to falling on hard ice and we'll make sure to take care of it the best we can with pain medication."

"What else should I know?" April asked.

"Okay, well, the harvest will take about an hour, we will bandage her up for you, and along with the stem cells, some red blood cells will be taken out, but they'll be given back to her through an IV," Dr. Rossi responded.

"What about afterwards?" April wondered.

"Well, after the surgery, Shaylee will be taken to recovery where the nurses will help her wake up and check her vital signs every fifteen minutes until she's stable. She'll be kept in recovery for about an hour, but given her age, Shaylee should stay overnight for one or two nights just to be safe. In that time, we'll also be examining her bone marrow to count her lukemia cells. When we figure out exactly what kind of cancer Shaylee has, we'll figure out her chemotherapy and possible radiation. She should stay in the hospital for a little while after her first treatment, but then she can return home until her next treatment. After surgery, Shaylee will likely feel tired. Herr throat might be sore and dry from the tube used to help her breathe during surgery. She should not try to drink anything until the nurse tells her it is okay, and then she should start slowly. She'll let her nurse know if she become nauseated. When she can tolerate fluids, the IV will be removed. After anesthesia, it is important for Shaylee to change positions, take deep breaths, and cough periodically," Dr. Rossi explained.

"I'd like to do it tomorrow so I can have my husband here and my son's with the babysitter," April decided, "I'll call him tonight."

Dr. Rossi nodded, "We'll be moving Shaylee from the ER to the cancer center for the time being, but later she'll have to be taken to the operating room."

* * *

><p><em>The Hallway Outside Shaylee's Hospital Room<em>

"Hi honey, how is everythin?" Fernando asked hurriedly as soon as April called him.

April couldn't speak at first. "They- they think Shaylee has leukemia. They're positive she has leukemia, they just don't know what kind. We're staying overnight and she has a bone marrow harvest in the morning, stay at home with the boys and I'll call you in the morning," She sobbed into the phone.

"She'll be okay, baby, Shaylee's a fighter," Fernando soothed.

April took a deep breath, "I sure hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Shaylee's Hospital Room (The next morning)<em>

The tests were all done and now Shaylee was waiting for her anesthesia so she could be brought into surgery.

"Now listen, Mommy needs you to be super brave. It'll all be over soon and I'll see you when you wake up," April told her daughter and Fernando gave her a light hug.

"I love you mommy! I love you daddy!" Shaylee said as they wheeled her to the operating room.

April broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTE ON OUR POLL!<strong>


	4. I Will Not Break

**Okay, I was hit by sudden inspiration while working on the Drilovsky family with shuthesmurfup! So yeah, I just wanted to write this really bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because Of You<strong>

**Chapter 4: I Will Not Break**

**(Third Person POV)**

* * *

><p><em>The Recovery Room<em>

Shaylee's eyes shot open and a sob was caught in her throat, which her hands flew up to.

Two nurses hurried over to Shaylee's side.

"I want you to shake your head slowly yes or no. Are you Shaylee?" One nurse, Maggie, asked.

Shaylee nodded.

"Does your throat hurt, sweetie pie?" Karen, a nurse with a country accent, asked.

Shaylee nodded again.

"I'm going to bring you some tylenol, I need you to swalllow when I bring it, Karen will stay here with you and keep asking you questions," Maggie told Shaylee, walking across the room.

Karen smiled, "Shaylee, can you hold up how many fingers old you are?"

Shaylee held up six fingers.

"Shaylee, do you want to sit up?" Karen asked.

Shaylee shook her head no.

"Do you want to know where your mommy is?" Karen whispered, taking one of Shaylee's little hands.

Shaylee nodded, a tear slipping out of one of her small eyes.

"It's okay, honey. We're going to make sure you're okay before we bring mommy in. But we'll take very good care of you. Do you understand?" Karen said soothingly.

Shaylee nodded and Karen wiped a tears from Shaylee's cheek.

At this point, Maggie came in with a little cup of pink liquid. "Okay Shaylee, we need to you drink this."

Shaylee did as she was told.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Maggie asked.

Shaylee nodded.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad. 1 is not very bad and 10 is really bad," Karen informed her.

Shaylee held up 4 fingers.

"What else hurts sweetie?" Maggie asked.

Shaylee pointed to her throat and held up 6 fingers.

"What else?" Karen asked.

Shaylee pointed to her hip and held up 7 fingers.

"Is that all?" Maggie made sure.

Shaylee shook her head and pointed to where her heart was and held up 10 fingers.

Maggie and Karen exchanged pity looks but then turned their attention to Shaylee.

"Does your heart hurt because you sad?" Karen whispered.

Shaylee nodded and gave a small frown.

* * *

><p><em>In Shaylee's Hospital Room<em>

An hour after Shaylee's surgery was done, the nurses wheeled her into the room in her hospital bed, her little wrist was hooked up to the IV.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed hoarsley and both of her parents hurried over to hug her and Shaylee began to cry.

April brushed the hair away from her daughter's face, "It's okay honey, it'll be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Late night, Shaylee's Hospital Room<em>

Dr. Everhard, Shaylee's cancer doctor, knocked once on the door and opened it up to a sleeping Shaylee and two distressed parents.

"The bone marrow test results have been examined, Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky, I'm sorry to say that your daughter has stage II acute myeloid leukemia, we want to start chemotherapy as soon as possible," Dr. Everhard informed them.

"What does it mean, acute myeloid leukemia? Stage II?" April asked, grabbing Fernando's hand.

"Acute myeloid leukemia, abbriviated as AML, is a quickly progressive malignant disease in which there are too many immature blood-forming cells in the blood and bone marrow, the cells being specifically those destined to give rise to the granulocytes or monocytes, both types of white blood cells that fight infections. In AML, these blasts do not mature and so become too numerous. In cancer, there are different levels, which we call stages. Stage II is the third of five stages, being 0, I, II, III and IV. Shaylee has stage II, meaning it is early locally advanced and since it her cancer spreads quickly, she could be stage III within the rest of the year," Dr. Everhard replied.

"How did you know? How can you be sure? How-" April stopped as a sob was caught in her throat and Fernando wrapped her in his strong arms.

Dr. Everhard looked over at Shaylee's sleeping form, "Shaylee's white blood cell level and platelet levels were low and there were leukemia cells found in her blood stream. There were also leukemia cells found in Shaylee's bone marrow, we'll want to have a bone marrow transplant soon but she will have to go through a couple days of her chemotherapy before we do the procedure. Tomorrow we'll also want to do what we like to call a spinal tap before to see if the leukemia cells are cerebrospinal fluid."

"What a spinal tap?" Fernando asked, holding his wife close.

"It's a very basic procedure. What we'll do is this: We'll give her a small shot of anesthetic so she can't feel the procedure. It will numb her, but she'll stay awake. We'll be having Shaylee sitting on the table with her neck flexed down and her knees pulled up to her chest, much like a fetal position and she'll bend her head and shoulder forward. Her lower back will be preparedusing aspetic technique. Then we'll insert a spinal needle between lumbar vertebraes and push it in until there is a 'give' which indicates that the needle is past her dura mater. The needle will again be pushed in agian until another 'give' which inidcates that the needle is past the arachnoid mater. The dura mater and the arachnoid mater are both membrae's that cover her brain and spinal chord. After this the stylet of the needle is withdrawn and we'll collect drops of cerebrospinal fluid. The procedure is ended with the needle being withdrawn and pressure being placed on the puncture. We'll place a bandage over her back and Shaylee will be free to return to her hospital room. We'll analyze the cerebrospinal fluid to see if the cancer cells have spread to her spinal chord. That would be bad, becuause they could have a direct entry way to her brain, but using the spinal tap, we can see if the cells are there or not and be able to catch them quickly," Dr. Everhard explained.

April took a deep breath, "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>VOTE ON OUR POLL! WE MUST KNOW IF SHAYLEE WILL LIVE OR DIE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

**As far as this story goes, I'd like you all to know that Shaylee does die. I won't be allowing anyone to adopt this, but if you want to see the entire ending, I can send it to you, as I've already finished it.**

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
